Amaneció lloviendo
by Shio Lawliet
Summary: Aparece un hombre en la vida de Ran, ¿quién es?, ¿Qué quiere de ella?, ¿Qué hará Conan para protegerla? Un fic romántico de nuestra pareja favorita. Mal resumen,no soy buena para ellos, entren por favor y dejen review
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, así como los personajes pertenecen al gran autor Gosho Aoyama.

Aclaraciones: ************ Cambio de punto de vista

AMANECIÓ LLOVIENDO

Capítulo I

**********************************POV R************************************

Amaneció lloviendo, y me pareció que ese día iba a ser especial, distinto al resto. No sabía por qué, pero tuve una buena impresión sobre como sería ese día. Me levanté, todo estaba en silencio, papá y Conan estarían dormidos, ya que estamos en vacaciones y es un poco temprano, se me había olvidado que hoy venía Jiro. Espero que esta vez no intente tirarme los tejos. Voy directa a la cocina y veo que la luz está encendida, entro y estaba Conan mirando algo por la ventana.

**********************************POV C************************************

De repente oí que alguien entraba en la cocina, me giré y ahí estaba Ran, sonriendo, como siempre hacía, pero aun un poco dormida.

- Conan, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? Es muy temprano

- No podía dormir y decidí venir a ver si me despejaba un poco, ¿y tú?

- No tenía mucho sueño así que me desperté.-en ese momento Ran se puso a mirar las nubes, me extrañe y la dije

- Hermana Ran, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, nada.-dice tristemente

- Te noto triste, ¿qué pasa?

- Verás, hoy viene mi primo Jiro, y no tengo muchas ganas de verle

- ¿Por?

- Verás, hace mucho que no lo veo, y además es un pesado que no deja de perseguirme, parece un un…

- Un ¿qué?

- No lo entenderías, aun eres pequeño para saber esas cosas

- Explícamelo

- Mejor no Conan.-dijo ella bastante pensativa, no entendía nada

- Por fa.-dije con mi mejor cara de niño pequeño que no sabe nada, aunque ella seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos.-jo hermana Ran, dímelo

- Esta bien, veras, la última vez que le vi yo tenía cinco años y veníamos Shinichi y yo del colegio, al llegar empezó a decirle que yo era su novia y que me dejara en paz. Shinichi dijo que yo no era su novia.-al decir eso puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa sincera, de esas que me hacían perder el control

***********************************POV R***********************************

Sonreí, no se por qué pero lo hice, esa vez Shinichi se enfadó mucho porque Jiro dijo que yo era su novia, y supongo que eso me hacía sentir bien…pero de eso, hacía ya tanto tiempo que quité la sonrisa al instante, no podía hacerme ilusiones de algo que había pasado hacía tantos años, de repente la voz de Conan me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué más pasó?

- Verás.-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla.-cuando Shinichi le dijo que yo no era su novia se enfadó mucho pero, sinceramente no le di mucha importancia. El caso es que cuando cumplí los 16 empecé a recibir cartas suyas, pidiéndome cosas.-dije sonrojándome un poco, Conan pareció notarlo, pues pregunto rápidamente

- No te habrá pedido "eso".-yo le miré sorprendida, ¿cómo un niño de su edad podía saber esas cosas?

- Conan, es mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

************************************POV C**********************************

Ella sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara, pero aún así seguí insistiendo, ¿ese tío quería acostarse con ella?, ¿pero quién se cree que es para proponerle eso a mí Ran?

- Venga hermana Ran solo dime sí o no

- Conan, da igual

- ¿Te ha seguido escribiendo?.-pregunté insistente, Ran me miró con cara de enojo, pero aún así yo seguí preguntándola.-dime hermana Ran ¿qué te pidió?

- Sí, me siguió escribiendo.-dijo algo nerviosa, yo lo noté, pues se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior

- Dime ¿qué te pidió?.-seguí insistiendo, no pararía hasta que no me lo dijera

- Verás Conan es mejor que no lo sepas, de verdad.-esa respuesta fue como un sí para mí, pero quería ayudarla, pero el problema era como

- Te puedo ayudar en algo Ran.-las palabras me habían salido solas, yo no lo quise decir, sobre todo porque no lo dije como un niño, sino como un adulto, el adulto que era, y tenía miedo de que Ran lo notase. Pero pareció no darse cuenta de cómo lo había dicho

- Gracias Conan, pero no, no puedes hacer nada. A no ser de que por harte de magia crezcas y te hagas pasar por mi novio.-esto ultimo lo dijo riéndose, aunque yo no entendí muy bien como podría ayudarle un novio con ese tío

- Pero aunque fuera tu novio, ¿de qué serviría?.-pregunté algo desconcertado

- Pues es muy sencillo, tú dices que eres mi novio, y que nos vamos de vacaciones, eso sí, sin decir ni una palabra a mi padre, después me iría a casa de Sonoko por este mes y cuando él se fuera, yo volvería.-dijo pensativa, y algo triste

- Ah, pero hermana Ran ¿solo te pasa eso?

- Sinceramente.-moví mi cabeza en afirmación.-le hecho de menos, desearía que él estuviera aquí, sobre todo ahora. Aunque eso es imposible.-miró como llovía por la ventana, y se puso a llorar suavemente, odiaba esas escenas, no la quería ver llorar, pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que se la pasara o consolarla como pudiera

**************************************POV R********************************

Me puse a llorar al recordar lo que deseaba estar con él en esos momentos y lo imposible que era mi deseo, o lo imposible que yo lo veía

- Hermana Ran, no estés triste, él volverá

- Eso no lo sabemos así que no me quiero hacer falsas esperanzas.-dije aun entre sollozos

- Hermana Ran, estoy seguro que en cuanto pueda vendrá

- Eso me gustaría pero es casi imposible, yo…-no pude continuar me puse a llorar, no sabía que hacer, él llevaba 19 meses en un caso, y yo estaba segura de que él no pensaba volver, pues jamás había tardado tanto en resolver un caso, por muy difícil que fuera. Entonces me vinieron a la mente una serie de imágenes en las que Shinichi estaba con otra chica y entonces me puse a llorar más fuerte, yo le amaba y le amo, no podía olvidarme de él aunque quisiera, pero debía hacerlo. Conan me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

- Hermana Ran no estés triste, seguro que él también piensa en ti y…-no le deje continuar y le contesté con todo la rabia que tenía dentro

- ¡Basta!.-di un fuerte golpe a la mesa.-no quiero oír nada más, ¡se acabo!.-empecé a llorar nuevamente.- él se ha ido y estoy segura de que no volverá, seguramente abra encontrado una mujer donde quiera que haya ido, y se habrá olvidado de esa estúpida compañera de la…-no pude continuar, Conan me cortó

*************************************POV C*********************************

- ¡Basta!, Ran deja de decir tonterías, él no se ha olvidado de ti y mucho menos va a estar saliendo con otra chica…-ahora empecé a pensar en lo que había dicho, Ran me miraba como diciendo "¿qué me ocultas?", a mí solo se me ocurrió sonreír de la manera más inocente posible.-bueno, eso me lo imagino yo…

- Conan, tú no sabrás algo de ese caso ¿verdad?.-me pilló, ¿qué le diría yo ahora?, la verdad; no, no era un buen momento

- Como quieres que yo sepa algo si solo soy un niño pequeño.-puse mi cara más inocente, ella me sonrió, y eso de alguna manera me relajó

- Lo siento Conan, tú siempre pagas todo, siento haberme puesto así.-¿qué lo sientes tú? debería ser al revés, pedirte disculpas yo a ti

- No te preocupes, pero no me gusta que estés triste, y menos que te metas contigo misma

- De acuerdo.-dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama

Después de desayunar seguía lloviendo sin parar, Ran y yo nos sentamos en el sofá para ver un rato la tele, aunque todavía era temprano para que Kogoro despertara, aunque para ese hombre cualquier hora era temprana.

- Bueno, hermana Ran, ya me vas a decir lo que te pidió tú primo

- Aissh, de acuerdo, él me dijo que me "eso" con él, me lo dice en cada carta.-será pervertido, con que quería acostarse con ella eh, pues se iba a enterar ese de lo que es bueno. No se podía acostar con Ran, con mi Ran; pero bueno. El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y de repente cuando Ran se levantó a abrir apareció Kogoro ya vestido dispuesto a recibir a su sobrino. Ran abrió

************************************POV R**********************************

Al abrir me lo encontré muy cambiado, bastante más alto y mucho más guapo, pero seguía siendo igual de hentai que en las cartas, pues según entró fue directo a besarme en los labios, pero reaccione deprisa y los quité en el momento oportuno.

- Hola Ran, tío y ¿niño?…-preguntó Jiro

- Él es Conan, Conan este es Jiro

- Encantado

- Igualmente.-porque es muy raro, que sino juraría que Conan miró con odio a Jiro, como si tuviera fuego en los ojos, pero no le di demasiada importancia, pues carecía de ella

- Hola sobrino favorito.-a veces papá era demasiado cariñoso con él

- ¿Favorito?.-preguntó con la voz un poco entrecortada, cosa que me hizo sonreír

- Así es, le tiene mucha estima.-le dije muy bajito

- Como le puede tener estima si sabe lo de…-se quedó callado y supongo que se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada.-no le dijiste nada

- No.-dije secamente, me incorporé y me dirigí hacia ellos

- Hija, prepárale una cama en tú habitación

Conan y Ran.-¿qué?.-me quedé anonadada, dormir en mi cuarto, eso nunca

- No, papá, dormirá en la habitación libre o con Conan, pero no conmigo

- De acuerdo, bueno yo me voy ya, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas muy tarde.-en fin, iba a dar igual lo que dijese, pues ya se había marchado

- Bueno Ran, me enseñas Beika

- Está bien, venga Conan, nos vamos

- El niño viene

- Pues claro, no pensarás que lo dejaría solo.-dije como alguien que duda de algo evidente, él sonrió malévolamente

- Bueno, tenemos toda la noche.-me quedé estática, sin moverme

- ¿Qu-qué has dicho?.-dije con miedo a su respuesta

*************************************POV C*********************************

Ese tipo, le estaba pidiendo lo que yo pensaba

- Pues eso, que tenemos toda la noche.-lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me gustaría borrársela de un puñetazo

- ¿Pa-para qué?.-preguntó Ran lo más inocentemente posible, aunque yo estaba seguro de que ella sabía a que se refería

- Pues para "eso", ya sabes.-cuando dijo eso sentí unas ganas inmensas de pegarle una patada en sálvese la parte

- ¿"Eso"?.-seguía haciéndose la inocente, como sino supiera nada del tema

- Sí "eso".-dijo exasperado

- ¿El qué?.-siguió con su juego

- PUES FOLLAR RAN, FOLLAR.-ahí si que me dieron ganas de castrarle como a los animales, si será burro, como le podía decir eso a Ran

- Pero te has vuelto loco, de qué vas, no me acostaría contigo ni loca

- Pero si lo estas deseando.-dijo el muy desgraciado, yo también quería hacerlo con ella pero en mi vida se me ocurriría decírselo así, y mucho menos obligarla a ello; y además sin estar saliendo con ella, que era lo que él pretendía, tener sexo una noche y después contárselo a sus amigos diciendo que se ha tirado a una chica muy buena

- Si, vamos tengo unas ganas.-dijo con toda la ironía del mundo

- Pero estoy seguro de que quieres hacerlo.-él seguía insistiendo, no se daba cuenta de que ella no quería o qué

****************************************POV R******************************

Empecé a pensar que se había vuelto loco, pero a qué venía eso, yo solo quería hacerlo con una persona, jamás lo haría con él, y estaba segura de que con esa persona tampoco lo haría, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, con Shinichi, hasta lo dudaría, pues todavía no creo estar preparada para algo así, mi cuerpo puede, pero mi mente…

- Pues, te juro que serás la primera.-esas palabras me sonaron a amenaza, pero no las di importancia, como iba a hacerlo, sería imposible, además yo me sabía defender sola.-te follaré como nadie, y me da igual que sea tu primera vez.-se acercó a mí peligrosamente.-te penetraré hasta el fondo en la primera entrada.-esas palabras me dieron mucho más miedo que las anteriores pues parecía mucho más decidido y los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente, sino es porque estaba Conan y apareció mi padre estoy segura de que me hubiera tumbado en el sofá para hacer "eso", además me miraba como sino tuviese puesta la ropa, rápidamente me tapé con los brazos y me sonrojé un poco, pero por la rabia

- Bueno, Ran, no le ibas a enseñar Beika

- Ah, esto, sí ya voy, venga Conan.-cogí a Conan y le sujete la mano fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuera, aunque claro, en mi vida me quedaría sola con Jiro, sería suicida.

Al salir, nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, pero para ir hasta ella había que pasar por casa de Shinichi, y yo creo que eso era lo que menos me apetecía, sobre todo en ese momento

- Esta no es la casa de ese tío…como se llamaba…eso, Kudo.-lo sabía, sabía que no podría permanecer callado al pasar por allí, de repente sonó el móvil de Conan, me asuste, pues no tenía ganas de quedarme sola con ese tío

***************************************POV C*******************************

Era mi móvil el que sonaba, lo cogí sin dudarlo

- Moshi, moshi

- Shinichi, soy Agasa, que ya han pillado a los hombres de negro, y tengo la píldora

- ¿De verdad?.-dije un poco incrédulo de lo que oía

- Pues claro, en seguida me pongo a investigar tú cura y la de Yufiko, cuando lo tengamos te llamo

- De acuerdo.-dije aun un poco incrédulo, pero sabía que el profesor no bromearía con eso así que le creí y colgué decidido, Ran me miró un poco extrañada pues cuando me dijo Agasa eso, salte, literalmente, de alegría

- Era el profesor, dice que a lo mejor para un día de estos tiene un juego nuevo, y que si quiero puedo ir a probarlo cuando me llame

- No te puedes ir ahora.-pero bueno este estaba decidido a hacerlo

- No, todavía no lo tiene.-dije mirándole con fuego en los ojos

- Bueno, vamos a la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, hermana Ran.-dije sonriendo

- Por cierto Ran.-la dijo Jiro

- Sí

- Tú y Kudo…sois algo más que amigos o seguís igual

Continuará

Notas finales

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, por favor sea como sea dejarme algún review, aunque sea para tirarme tomatas, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas.

En poco publicaré el segundo capítulo, ¿creéis que conseguirá el antídoto?, para el siguiente capítulo lo veréis.

Gracias a todos los que me dejen review por adelantado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, así como los personajes pertenecen al gran autor Gosho Aoyama.

Aclaraciones: ************ Cambio de punto de vista

Capítulo II

- Seguimos igual que cuando te fuiste.-entonces él le hizo la pregunta a la que Ran también quería darle respuesta

- ¿Y donde está?, es decir, siempre estabais juntos, y me ha extrañado que no estuviese contigo

- No lo se.-dijo con la mirada baja, noté que de sus preciosos ojos azules empezaron a brotar lágrimas, me sentía muy culpable, pero cuando le iba a decir algo Jiro se me adelanto

- Hey, no llores.-la abrazó, y me dieron ganas de golpearle.-mi niña, él no merece tus lágrimas.-como que su niña, es mi Ran, no su niña, de que iba ese tío.-vamos, vamos no llores, no pasa nada, yo estoy contigo

***************************************POV R*******************************

Odiaba que me abrazase, pero realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me abrazara, y aunque no deseaba que fuera él, en el fondo me relajé un poco

- No, no pasa nada.-me separé del abrazo y me sequé las lágrimas, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, allí nos encontramos con Sonoko

- Hey, hola Ran, ¿qué haces aquí?.-preguntó mi amiga mientras se acercaba a nosotros

- Nada, le enseñaba a mi primo un poco esto.-Sonoko miró a mi primo y se puso roja de los pies a la cabeza, me hizo gracia la escena, así que la saqué de sus pensamientos y los presenté.-bueno, este es Jiro, Jiro, ella es mi amiga Sonoko

- Encantado

- Igualmente

- Bueno, voy a pedir, algo, ¿qué queréis?

- Yo te acompaño.-murmuró Sonoko

- Yo un helado de limón.-contestó Conan

- Yo un polo de fresa.-dijo mi primo

- De acuerdo.-al ir hacia la barra Sonoko se puso a preguntarme

- Ran, tú primo tiene novia

- No, ¿por?

- No por nada, bueno, ya sabes que yo estoy con Makoto, pero a muchas compañeras las gustaría salir con tu primo.-dijo un poco roja

- De acuerdo, así a lo mejor hay suerte y me lo quito de encima

- Esta por ti, que suerte tienes

- No tengo suerte, es mi primo, además, yo estoy enamorada de…bueno, ya sabes

- ¿Y?, aprovecha a que no está para salir con él

- Yo no quiero salir con él Sonoko.-la dije con cara de asco, al parecer pillo la indirecta y no preguntó nada más

*************************************POV C*********************************

Cuando se fueron las chicas, nos pusimos a hablar

- A ti te gusta Ran, o no

- Pues claro, es guapísima, lista, fuerte, perfecta y además de la familia; o sea que me será más fácil enrollarme con ella.-dijo sonriendo, me dieron ganas de decirle que la dejara, que algún día sería mi novia, pero como iba a decirle eso, pero de repente dijo.-tiene que ser buenísima en la cama.-ahí revente y le di un puñetazo, él cayó de espaldas y al levantarse dijo.-anda, si el enano se ha enamorado, es una pena que tan solo tengas siete años, aunque si ese tal Kudo estuviera aquí, no impediría que me acostase con ella, y que ella tuviera su primera vez conmigo.-eso me hizo perder el control y volví a golpearle, pero esta vez con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, apareció Ran con Sonoko

- Pero Jiro, ¿qué haces en el suelo?.-Ran le ayudó a levantarse.-¿estás bien?

- Si, perfectamente.-me echó una mirada de odio que me costara olvidar, claro que yo se la aguanté

- Pero ¿qué os ha pasado?.-preguntó mirándome seriamente, ya que era yo el que estaba de pie, así que supongo que se imaginaría que fui yo

- Na, que parece que el niño se ha enamorado de ti, por que sino no me lo explico

- ¿Cómo?, anda, no digas tonterías.-dijo bastante seria.-Conan, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Es que, se ha metido contigo y bueno, no me gusta que se metan contigo hermana Ran.-dije con mi sonrisa más infantil

- De acuerdo, pero no tienes que ir pegando a todo el mundo por ello

- Lo siento hermana Ran.-dije mientras pensaba que si ese tío dijese otra vez eso de Ran no respondería de mis actos

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada.-dijo Ran con su hermosa voz

- Oye, yo no me he metido contigo, solo le he dicho que quería salir contigo, y él se ha puesto a darme

- Algo más abras dicho para que Conan se ponga así.-dijo sonriendo y quitándole importancia al asunto

Ya era por la tarde, y ese tío seguía insinuándose a Ran, al llegar a casa de Ran, nos fuimos a la cama, pues ya era de noche

Eran les tres de la mañana cuando me llamaron por teléfono

- Sí.-contesté

- Ya tengo el antídoto, mañana vienes y te lo tomas, ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo Lorena

- De acuerdo, y por lo que oigo ya lo has probado, ¿no?

- Sí, hasta mañana, me ha dicho Agasa que te llamará por la mañana y le dirá a Ran que tus padres han ido a recogerte

- No, prefiero decirla la verdad

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.-la colgué, al día siguiente la diría a Ran quien soy, pero se lo diré siendo Shinichi

A las seis Jiro me dio una patada y me desperté de nuevo, me giré y le oí susurrar en sueños

- Ummmm…oh, vamos,Ran sigue ummm como me gusta… sigue más fuerte

- Pero ¿qué está soñando?, ¿quién se le ocurre que es para soñar eso con MI Ran.-dije en tono posesivo y, sin dudarlo le di un codazo y me tumbe de nuevo para que no supiera lo que había sucedido

- Mierda mi sueño al traste, todo por un estúpido niño…bueno, algún día se hará realidad, y espero que sea dentro de poco.-se volvió a tumbar y al oírlo, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de pegarle un tiro, pero quien se creía que era

**************************************POV R********************************

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, fui a la cocina y al rato llamaron por teléfono

- Moshi, moshi

- Hola Ran

- Shinichi.-no pude evitarlo, me puse a llorar silenciosamente

- Ran, ya he vuelto, y quería hablar contigo.-dijo en tono serio, uno que no fui capaz de entender

- De acuerdo, quieres que quedemos en algún sitio.-dije intentando contener las lágrimas

- No, es decir, se que es de cobardes, pero prefiero decírtelo por teléfono.-no se por qué, pero esas palabras me pusieron muy nerviosa, ¿por qué no quería decírmelo en persona?.-veras Ran, quería decirte, que yo, veras, esto es difícil…yo…-cada vez me ponía más nerviosa

- ¿Qué?.-dije muerta de nervios, necesitaba saber qué quería decirme

- Yo he sido Conan todo este tiempo.-eso no me lo esperaba, esperaba que me dijera cualquier cosa menos esa, pero en el fondo sentía que yo ya lo sabía, pero aun así me quedé en shock.-Ran, estás ahí

- Shinichi…-me puse a llorar.-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tenía miedo a que te enfadaras conmigo, a que me odiaras yo…lo siento.-me dijo tristemente, yo le entendía pero quería una explicación

- Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.-pregunté mientras me secaba las lágrimas e intentaba mantenerme lo más serena posible

- Veras, Ran, los que me encogieron eran unos hombres muy peligrosos y no quería que te pasara nada así que decidí no decirte nada para no preocuparte

- No entiendes que me ha preocupado más el no saber donde estabas

- Lo siento Ran, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, no quiero volver a hacerte daño.-cuando iba a colgar

- Shinichi, espera

- Sí

- Puedes venir a mi casa, para hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido.-dije nerviosa, pues sabía todo lo que le había dicho a Conan, es decir a él

- De acuerdo, pero que vas a hacer con tu primo

- Cierto…mejor quedamos en el parque, pero pásate a buscarme en una media hora

- De acuerdo.-por fin, pensé, después de tanto sufrir resulta que siempre estuvo a mi lado, y yo pensando que estaría con una chica quien sabe donde. Eso de saber que siempre estuvo a mi lado me animó bastante. Al rato se levantó papá y se fue a no se donde, la verdad es que no me enteré muy bien a donde iba, solo me enteré de que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Después de unos minutos se levantó Jiro

- Buenos días Ran, por cierto, ¿dónde está el niño?

- Se ha ido esta mañana, sus padres han venido a recogerle

- Entonces estamos solos.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, pero yo no se lo tomé muy en cuenta, me giré y de repente me dio la vuelta y me besó, justo cuando entraba Shinichi por la puerta, maldita puerta que siempre se quedaba abierta en el momento más inoportuno

- ¿Ran…?

- Shinichi yo…-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase mi "querido" primo me cortó

- ¿Qué Kudo, sorprendido?

*********************************POV S*************************************

¿Por qué? No entendía nada de lo que había visto, ella estaba enamorada de mí, entonces ¿por qué le había besado?

Me quedé observando el rostro de Ran, ella me miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, mientras la sonrisa estúpida de su primo se acrecentaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Ran no le besaría, no sabiendo lo que ese cretino quería de ella, lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que fue algo obligado

No pude hacer nada más que abalanzarme sobre Jiro y darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro, para ver si de esa manera se le quitaba esa sonrisa de idiota

- ¿No sabes aceptar una derrota Kudo?.-preguntó con ironía, lo que me hizo enojar más de lo que estaba

Yo no podía parar mis puños, los cuales fueron de nuevo contra su rostro

- Shinichi, por favor…déjame que te lo explique.-no tienes nada que explicarme ya lo sé todo y él es el culpable

- ¡MALDITO SEAS!.-dijo intentando soltarse y alejarse de mí, cosa que no sirvió de mucho

- ¡SHINICHI!

En ese momento y con la voz de Ran conseguí parar, me miré las manos y salí cabizbajo de la estancia, tenía claro que Ran no había hecho nada, pero, ese beso, no podía evitar rememorarlo una y otra vez… aunque también podía ser que yo me hubiera equivocado y ella…

- Shinichi, ¡espera!, por favor

- ¿Por qué os estabais besando?...-pregunté intentando no pagar con ella la rabia que sentía, cosa harto difícil

- Shinichi yo nunca le besaría y lo sabes perfectamente, pero aunque así fuera no entiendo por qué te has enfadado tanto.-no entendía como después de todo ella no lo sabía, como no se había dado cuenta

- Yo… lo que sucede es que yo…

- Interrumpo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, estuve por golpearle de nuevo, pero no podía, pues no era justo por Ran, pues al fin y al cabo era su primo

- Jiro, estoy muy enfadada contigo…como se te vuelva a ocurrir ponerme la mano encima te enteras.-dijo poniéndose en una posición de ataque

- De acuerdo.-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa, cada vez me ponía más nervioso, pero de repente su cara cambió y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, pero en lugar de acercarse a mí, simplemente me miró por encima del hombro y se fue del lugar

- Dime Shinichi, ¿por qué te has peleado con él?

- Bueno.-me puse rojo inmediatamente.-veras yo… creía que te habías enamorado de él y entonces perdí el control…-miré a Ran, la vi bastante emocionada, entonces levante la cabeza y la dije con toda la seguridad del mundo.-te amo Ran.-la sonreí

- Yo…también te amo, Shinichi.-me acerqué a ella y la bese en los labios, primero muy suavemente, después con pasión y deseo, entonces ella se separo un poco de mis labios y dijo.-espera un momento, pasemos dentro ¿de acuerdo?.-afirme con la cabeza y la seguí sin dudar ni un segundo, y al entrar me besó apasionadamente, era mi primer beso, aunque creo que no lo hice tan mal. La sonreí y la llevé hasta el sofá y al estar lo suficientemente cerca la derribé en el sofá, quedando sobre ella. Me miró asustada.

- Tranquila... jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte... y si tengo que esperar veinte años, lo haré...- susurré.-por ahora, haremos sólo lo que tú quieras, koishii.-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que denotaba entre cariño y pasión. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella. No esperé a que se decidiera y le di un suave beso, que fue aumentando a medida que acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, lo único que podía permitirme de momento. Quise saborear su boca esta vez, no sólo sus labios y traté de abrirme paso con mi lengua, a lo que ella no se negó.

Después de besar su boca, seguí con sus párpados, su nariz, su frente, en fin, todo su rostro. No podía dejar de probar su suave piel. Desde su oreja bajé por su cuello. Gimió levemente. Al darme cuesta de lo que estaba haciendo me detuve. Me miró molesta.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?.-preguntó algo enojada. Le sonreí.

- Porque si sigo ahora, me será mucho más difícil detenerme después y no quiero forzarte a nada...-respondí sonriéndole con sinceridad. Sonrió algo decepcionada. Me levanté y me senté. Ella hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos abrazados. A ratos la besaba y ella me correspondía.

**************************************POV R********************************

Tenía claro que nada podía estropear ese momento, Shinichi me besó con suavidad el cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer y sujetarle del pelo para que no se alejara de ese lugar.

Dejé caer la espalda suavemente en el sofá, mientras sentía como sus besos pasaban a mi barbilla y de esta a mi oído, con suavidad y ternura, era como si estuviera en un sueño, un precioso e idílico sueño, nada más que él me importaba. Mientras él besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, me quedé mirando al techo, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos que salían descontrolados de mi boca, hasta que me di cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos.

Me estaba aprovechando de la confianza de papa y eso era algo que no me gustaba en absoluto, por lo que le separé de mí con suavidad, mientras mi vista se dirigía hacia la ventana, donde pude ver la sombra de mi primo y sus tristes ojos observándome

- ¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó con preocupación, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, al igual que yo la mía

- Es Jiro... ha visto todo...-respondí preocupada. Se notaba que el pobre estaba sufriendo, y aunque sabía el por qué quería ayudarlo, pues al final era mi primo

- ¿Tu primo?...-Shinichi miró hacia la ventana y vio unos ojos mirándolo con odio.

**************************************POV S********************************

Después de eso y al ver que su primo no estaba, me puse a besarla con suavidad, demostrándola todo lo que la necesitaba, el cariño que la tenía, en fin todo lo que sentía por ella

- Te amo.-decía cada vez que la besaba. No podía dejar de probar su piel, me costaba mucho contenerme y no llegar más lejos

- Shin…ichi.-decía ella entre gemidos y jadeos

- Ran…no…no podemos…seguir.-decía a ratos, pero mis intentos por detenerme eran en vano, no podía nadar contra corriente y seguía besándola

- Shinichi…no…detente.-Ran me alejó empujándome suavemente, menos mal que uno de los dos ponía fina a esto

- Lo siento Ran...yo no...-no encontraba las palabras suficientes para pedirle perdón por lo que hacía. Sabía que estaba mal, pero mi cuerpo actuaba por si solo, sin hacer ningún caso a mi cabeza

Continuará

Notas finales

¿Qué tal?, ¿os ha gustado este nuevo capítulo?, espero que sí, con esa intención lo hago, a parte de mi disfrute personal por supuesto. Ya sabéis, todos los que queráis me podéis dejar un review, me hace mucha ilusión llegar a mi correo y ver los review así que gracias a los que me los habéis dejado.

¿Qué creéis que pasará?, ¿cómo seguirá la historia?, terminarán juntos o se lo impedirá alguien, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, así como los personajes pertenecen al gran autor Gosho Aoyama.

Aclaraciones: ************ Cambio de punto de vista

Este capítulo contiene lemon, pero se avisará del inicio del mismo, así como de su finalización.

Capítulo III

Ran desvió la vista. No sabía en qué minuto le había quitado la ropa que llevaba en su torso, y yo tampoco traía ya mi camisa. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y se cubría como podía con sus brazos. Alcancé con una mano mi chaqueta e hice que se tapara con ella. Si ella seguía en ese estado, no sabía hasta donde podría llegar y lo que menos quería era hacerla daño, yo no había hecho esto nunca y no quería que se diera de esta manera con ella, tenía que ser delicado y paciente, aunque una parte de mi cuerpo no quería atender a razones

- Ran, lo siento...no volverá a suceder...-susurré. Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta cabizbajo. La había besado por bastante tiempo, pues ya se había hecho de noche, pero no me di cuenta de ese detalle hasta que no me dirigí a la puerta

- Shinichi....-susurró. Me detuve, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Un poco más y Ran sería ya una mujer... por mi culpa. Y peor aún... sin su consentimiento.-Shinichi, no te vallas...-me pidió suplicante, lo que hizo que me estremeciera, pero no podía dejar que el deseo y la lujuria me controlaran de nuevo

- Lo siento, Ran, pero no puedo seguir con esto... los dos somos conscientes de lo que ha pasado y no quiero que vuelva a suceder... somos muy jóvenes aún y yo...-suspiré buscando las palabras. Sabía que me arrepentiría después, pero no podía arriesgarme de nuevo.-lo siento, Ran, pero esto debe terminar... si no me detienes yo te habría...-no pude seguir. Ella se había levantado y me estaba abrazando. Podía sentir su pecho desnudo contra mi espalda y no pude evitar sentirme más culpable aún. Había estado a punto de dañar a la persona que más quería en el mundo

- Shinichi...-susurró rozando sus labios en mi espalda.

- Ran, no hagas esto más difícil...por favor.-pedí cerrando los ojos y conteniendo el deseo de abrazarla, besarla y hacerla mía

- Shinichi...no te sientas culpable, koishii...los dos sabemos que esto tarde o temprano puede pasar...-ojala fuera más temprano que tarde...pensé suspirando.-pero debes...debemos esperar... por favor...te prometo que cuando esté más preparada, todo será diferente.-susurro aun rozando mi espalda. Yo cogí su camisa y se la entregué

***********************************POV R***********************************

Había estado a punto de entregarme a él, y era algo que deseaba, pero no estaba lista. Sabía que me faltaba mucho para eso, y que debía madurar, y sabía que aunque confiara en él no era lo mismo que antes de que llegara Conan, no era tan sencillo olvidar todo y hacer como si no pasara nada. Tomé mi camisa de sus manos y me la puse. Al hacerlo abrió los ojos, para mirarme con tristeza y algo de desesperación. Sabía que él quería que fuera su mujer, pero si de veras me amaba como decía, debía esperar y hacerme confiar de nuevo, pues no me iba a entregar a alguien de esa manera

- Es mejor que me vaya.-dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla

- Shinichi…-dije cuando él ya se había ido.

Al rato llegó Jiro, me miró de una manera muy extraña, pero no le di importancia.

Después de cenar Jiro me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de lo que había visto desde la ventana hacía tan solo unas tres horas.

- Te has dado cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Si, pero desde cuando te interesa.-le dije un poco enojada

- Desde que me quiero acostar contigo, y para ser el primero no puedo permitir que ese Kudo se me adelante

- Que no te entra en la cabeza, ¡no me pienso acostar contigo!.-le dije muy mosqueada

- Bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir, me voy a dormir, por cierto tu padre llamó antes de que llegaras y me dijo que no vendría hasta la semana que viene.-oh, no, no quiero estar con él una semana entera, pensé bastante frustrada.-al parecer tiene un caso bastante importante

- De acuerdo

************************************POV S**********************************

No podía creérmelo, estuve a punto de acostarme con ella, perdí el control totalmente y casi la hago mía…quiero hacerla mía pero es mejor que espere un tiempo, debo controlarme, no quiero hacerla daño y sé que ella está reticente porque la engañé, la mentí durante mucho tiempo… soy un maldito bastardo al intentar hacerla algo así sin ni siquiera darla tiempo a que vuelva a confiar en mí como antes.

Cuando estaba dentro de mi casa vi que en ella estaba Lorena, ella también había recuperado su tamaño y estaba con Agasa

- Has tardado mucho muchacho, ¿que andabas haciendo?.-me puse rojo al instante, pues tan solo de recordarlo me volvía a excitar

- No le atosigues, seguro que se lo ha pasado mejor que nosotros.-dijo con picardía Lorena

- Por cierto, ¿y tú chaqueta?.-oh, no, se me había olvidado en casa de Ran

- En casa de Ran, es que me invitó a tomar algo y se me olvidó la chaqueta…iré mañana a buscarla.-dije tratando de sonar convincente

- Ya…a tomar algo.-murmuró Lorena. Enrojecí, como podían pillarme siempre

- De verdad…

- Bueno, yo venía a decirte que si se puede quedar Lorena a dormir a tu casa por esta noche, es que tengo que preparar su cuarto y bueno…

- De acuerdo, ven te acompaño a una habitación.-dije sin pensármelo más, pues al final éramos de la familia

*************************************POV R*********************************

Me fije que a Shinichi se le había olvidado la chaqueta y pensé dársela al día siguiente. Me levanté un poco más temprano que habitualmente y decidí llevarle la chaqueta, llamé a la puerta y me abrió una chica de más o menos mi edad

- Hola

- Hola, está Shinichi

- Sí, un momento.-cuando entró la oí gritar.-Shinichi, cariño, ha venido una chica a buscarte.-al oír lo de cariño me puse a llorar y cuando me giré para salir corriendo salió Shinichi que al verme correr me siguió, conseguí despistarle y me fui al parque, uno al que siempre iba cuando éramos pequeños y me puse a llorar más fuerte, pero de repente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y antes de que me diera tiempo a sujetarme a algo me caí desmayada

**************************************POV S********************************

Pase por el parque, en el que tantas veces habíamos estado hablando, y la vi tumbada en el suelo, me acerque corriendo a ella

- Ran, vamos Ran, despierta.-al ver que no reaccionaba la cogí en brazos y la llevé al hospital más cercano. Ya en el hospital y mientras atendían a Ran llamé a sus padres, pero ninguno estaba en la ciudad, entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Sonoko, ella vino lo más deprisa que pudo. Al llegar Sonoko Ran aún estaba dormida y yo estaba sentado en la cama con ella.

- Shinichi es mejor que te vayas a dar una vuelta, o a tomarte algo en la cafetería

- Prefiero esperar a que despierte

- Venga, ves a tomarte algo, no nos vamos a ir, lo prometo.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su amiga Ran

- Está bien, ahora vengo.-dije no muy convencido

- Vale, hasta ahora

Me fui a dar una vuelta para despejarme y al volver encontré a Ran hablando muy animada con Sonoko, cuando entré Sonoko dejó de sonreír y salió fuera de la habitación, para de ese modo dejarnos solos

- Bueno Ran, yo me voy, ya nos veremos otro día

- Está bien Sonoko.-ella se levantó, me miró y me dijo seriamente.-nos vamos

- Ran… ¿qué te ocurre?.-pregunté sin entender esa actitud tan fría conmigo, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que casi la hacía mi mujer y ahora…

- Nada, podemos irnos ya

- Está bien.-pero la cosa no se quedaría ahí, quería respuestas y las conseguiría

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa

***********************************POV R***********************************

Genial, pensé, para una vez que no quiero estar con él me trae hasta mi casa y encima se auto invita, no podía irme peor. Él me estaba mirando, estaba apoyado en la puerta y su camisa negra estaba medio desabrochada, el pelo lo tenía revuelto, lo que le daba un aire bastante sensual. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y semblante molesto.

- Ran... quiero saber por qué esa actitud conmigo...-dijo con un tono entre molesto y sensual, sin dejar esa pose. Escalofríos venían a mí y decidí desviar la mirada.

- ¿Qué actitud?.-dije tratando de no mirarlo, aunque me costaba un mundo no hacerlo, por lo que me tuve que recordar a mi misma por lo que había pasado y la falta de confianza hacia él

- Estás fría e indiferente y creo que no te he hecho nada para que te portes así conmigo, me fui a buscarte según te vi salir de mi casa y no sabes lo que me preocupé al verte tirada en el suelo del parque, al ver que no despertaba.-dijo en tono sensual, mientras daba algunos pasos acercándose a mí

- Bueno... yo...-comencé a titubear, sobre todo al sentir su rostro a centímetros del mío. Aunque no le estaba mirando y mi rostro mostraba un enfado que ya no sentía, él se acercó aún más, pegando ligeramente nuestros cuerpos

- Ran, mírame.-dijo serio. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar en ese tono y debo reconocer que me volvió loca de deseo, empecé a sentir un ligero cosquilleo entre mis piernas, pero no desvié la mirada de la pared, por lo que Shinichi, al ver que no le miraba se acercó más a mi, haciendo que mi espalda se pegara con la pared.-Ran, no puedes seguir así por siempre, sé que no confías en mí lo suficiente, pero si no me dejas demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí esto no se va a terminar nunca y tú seguirás con la misma desconfianza

- Yo...-dije sin mirarle, sabía que tenía razón, pero ¿quién era esa chica? Y ¿qué hacía en su casa?, iba a hablar pero

************************************POV S**********************************

No le permití terminar. La situación me estaba desesperando y ya no aguantaba más. La abracé con fuerza y la besé con rabia y deseo. Se resistió al principio, pero luego se dejó caer en mis brazos y me correspondió de la misma forma. Y por la bendita necesidad de respirar, tuvimos que parar.

- Shinichi... ¿cómo te atreves?... no tienes ningún derecho.- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Tú eres mi mujer Ran, te necesito en mi vida más de lo que jamás he necesitado a nadie.-respondí tratando de coger algo de aire para mis pulmones.-y te deseo más que a nada... sé que es difícil pero así lo siento y haré todo lo posible para que me creas.-agregué esperando ver su reacción

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Yo...-estaba muy sonrojada y desviaba la mirada. Pude notar perfectamente el miedo y la vergüenza que sintió ante mis palabras.-Shinichi, no estoy segura yo… no sé ni siquiera quien era la que estaba en tu casa.-ante eso no pude más que suspirar, así que todo venía de eso, no era que desconfiara de él por haber sido Conan, sino por Lorena, no pude evitar sonreír, haciendo que ella se enfadara

- Ella es la nieta de Agasa, es la niña que llegó nueva a clase.-ella afirmó con suavidad con la cabeza.-a ella la sucedió lo mismo que a mí y como no sabía a quién acudir acudió al doctor Agasa, el cual la iba a ayudar a encontrar el antídoto.-ella afirmó de nuevo con suavidad.-y cuando tú llegaste a casa ella estaba con Agasa y conmigo intentando ayudarme a encontrar un par de cosas del caso de los hombres de negro para cerrarlo de una vez, te prometo que no tengo nada con ella.-Ran afirmó con la cabeza, vi que de sus ojos empezaban a resbalar lágrimas sabía que me creía, pero sabía que en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza

- Te amo Shinichi.-murmuró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

- Lo siento... sé que te prometí esperar.-dije mientras la abrazaba contra mi cuerpo.-pero no tengo voluntad contra lo que siento, no puedo evitar desearte como lo hago-dije impaciente. No podía esperar más, la necesitaba y nunca me había sentido así por lo que no podía controlarlo, era superior a mis fuerzas

- No lo sé Shinichi... llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y aunque te amo con locura yo… tengo miedo-la callé con un beso, mientras intentaba relajarla, pues sabía que tenía miedo, y aunque no quería forzarla no podía evitar lo que sentí, a parte que sus ojos demostraban el mismo deseo que los míos

**************************************POV R********************************

La manera como me besaba y la seguridad que me dieron sus palabras, así como sus explicaciones estaban haciendo que mi cuerpo y mi mente empezaran a desearlo, sabía que era pronto, pero ¿cuánto más iba a esperar?, qué más me daba si esto iba a terminar así tarde o temprano, además las excusas que llegaban a mi mente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener el deseo que sentía, qué más da que tuviéramos dieciocho años, la edad no era un impedimento, además usaríamos protección.

Finalmente gané la discusión con la parte racional de mi cabeza y me dejé llevar

- Por favor...Ran...-rogaba mientras me desnudaba lentamente. Finalmente me dejé llevar por él mientras sentía como mi cuerpo ardía ante sus caricias, como mi cuerpo flotaba como si su tacto fuera lo único que me sostenía en la realidad

- Shinichi... no me gustaría arruinar este momento, pero quiero que uses preservativos.-dije algo apenada. Pero como mi conciencia era la única que se mantenía despierta lo dije, con toda la seguridad que pude, no quería quedarme embarazada, quería tener una relación duradera con él antes de llegar a ese paso tan importante

- No te preocupes...-dijo sonriéndome.-creo que tengo alguno que me dieron al entrar al hospital el otro día.-dijo a modo de explicación y fue por su chaqueta, para, a continuación, regresar con un par de preservativos entre sus dedos

Continuó con la tarea que había dejado a medias y me desnudó completamente. Yo me sentía en las nubes y no quería bajar, se lo aseguro. Él me besaba y sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo con ternura, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario. Lujuria y deseo, eso era lo que él sentía en ese momento.

**********************************************************************

**INICIO DEL LEMON**

********************************POV S**************************************

La besaba de la manera más dulce que mi propio cuerpo me lo permitía, pues aunque era la primera vez que hacía esto, si me dejaba llevar la haría daño y eso es lo último que quería, sólo quería hacerla disfrutar.

Suavemente llevé mis besos al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual lamí y mordisqueé para seguir bajando hacia su cuello, con suavidad. Al llegar a este no pude evitarlo y la dejé una marca bastante oscura sobre él, ella me pertenecía y quería que todos lo supieran.

Después recorrí sus hombros y bajé hasta sus senos. Mientras lamía, mordía y besaba uno de ellos, acariciaba el otro con la yema de mis dedos. Podía sentir la dureza de sus pezones, la cual iba aumentando con mis intensos movimientos, y eso me excitaba cada vez más. Ella comenzó a gemir, cosa que me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo; ella gemía por mí y para mí, era algo delicioso y tremendamente placentero, pues con ello me daba a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien y eso me encantaba.

Mis manos se aventuraron a sus caderas, y las acariciaron deseosas, pero con suavidad para no asustarla. Bajé con mi boca por su vientre hasta su entrepierna. No entiendo la sensación que me llegó en ese momento, era sumamente placentera y tierna a la vez, levanté la cabeza pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió más que sonrojada. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla y comencé a lamer su húmeda entrepierna con suavidad. El pensar en lo que le había provocado me excitaba aún más... si se podía.

- Shinichi...-murmuró dejando escapar un gemido de su garganta. Yo simplemente seguí con mi trabajo mientras ella temblaba levemente

- ¿Sí?.-pregunté sin dejar de saborear la humedad de ella.

- No te detengas…-pidió ella, mientras sus manos fueron directamente sobre mi cabeza

***************************************POV R*******************************

Oh Dios... pensaba mientras él seguía explorando mi cuerpo. Únicamente era capaz de gemir, ninguna frase coherente podía salir de mis labios, él me estaba volviendo loca de deseo, nunca había sentido una necesidad por su cuerpo como aquella. Sentía su lengua recorrer con avidez mi interior, lo que me hacía gemir su nombre con fuerza y arquearme contra él.

- Shinichi...-murmuraba entre gemido y gemido.

De repente se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y me miró con una extraña sonrisa. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo. Esa sonrisa me estaba asustando. Él acercó sus labios a los míos sonriendo aún, los besó y luego también todo mi rostro.

- Ran, te sientes lista para...-lo callé con un beso y asentí.

- Soy toda tuya Shinichi Kudo...-dije sonriendo sensualmente. Él sonrió también y me recostó sobre el sofá con suavidad.-umm espera un poco...-murmuré incómoda en el sofá, intentando buscar mejor posición, pero al no encontrarla decidí ir a otro lugar.-¿por qué no mejor vamos a mi habitación?.-murmuré sin dejar mi sonrisa, aunque estaba muy nerviosa. Él asintió y me ayudó a levantarme. Me cubrí ligeramente con su camisa, pues aún me daba vergüenza que me viera desnuda y subí hacia mi habitación.

*****************************************POV S*****************************

El movimiento de su cintura y sus pechos al caminar me estaba volviendo loco, y eso que no lo hacía de manera sensual, simplemente iba andando hacia su habitación. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y nos estábamos entregando el uno al otro, ella se estaba entregando a mí, no había mayor felicidad que esta, de eso estoy seguro.

- Ran...-pedí suplicante. Ella sólo sonreía, la seguí hasta su cama, ella se recostó boca arriba y no dudé un minuto en recostarme sobre ella, tratando de no cargarla. La volví a besar, esta vez con ternura y cariño, casi paternal. Ran me pedía con sus labios besarla de una manera más... fogosa. ¿Cómo negárselo? pensé sonriendo para mis adentros.

Exploré su boca con mi lengua, así como mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo, hasta encontrarse con su intimidad, la cual empecé a acariciar con suavidad con un par de mis dedos, lo que la hizo gemir y mover sus manos por mi espalda y el resto de mi cuerpo.

Gemí con placer al sentir como su mano se cerraba sobre mi miembro, cerré los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia, pero al notar que ella no se movía abrí los ojos y la vi mirarme sonrojada y apenada.

Yo ante eso simplemente la sonreí y moví uno de mis dedos en su interior, haciendo que ella gimiera y moviera su mano sobre mí, lo que me hizo gemir con fuerza y apoyar la frente en su hombro, la escuché sonreír y moverme esta vez con seguridad.

**************************************POV R********************************

Sonreí complacida. No me parecía justo que sólo él me diera placer, así que seguí con tan agradable tarea, algo inexperta al principio, pero luego con más confianza, sobre todo al escuchar sus gemidos contra mi cuello. Él retiró sus manos de mi entrepierna para acariciarme completamente, con suavidad y deseo, y luego disfrutar las caricias que yo le brindaba, mientras nos besábamos.

- Ran... por favor...-murmuró al separar nuestros labios, intentando reprimir un gemido

- ¿Sí?.-pregunté divertida por la situación

- No me hagas esperar más...-murmuró suplicante. Él seguía sobre mí, besando mi cuello y mis hombros. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé en la boca, tan apasionadamente como me permitía mi escasa experiencia; sin hacer ningún caso a la petición, ruego de él, y causando que se desesperara más, si es que eso era posible. Él comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo de nuevo, en especial mis pechos y mi entrepierna, excitándome cada vez más.- ¿estás lista?...-murmuró después de un tiempo.

- Cuando quieras...-murmuré con sensualidad, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía. Sabía que mi cuerpo estaba listo, pero no si mi mente también lo estaba, aunque por mis reacciones podría decir que sí.

************************************POV S**********************************

¿Tienes miedo?... prometo que no te haré daño, mi Ran. Me puse un preservativo, el cual había dejado en la mesa.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, intentando moverme con calma para no asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Aunque no era la única, yo nunca había tenido este tipo de experiencias y me daba pavor hacerla daño, aunque sabía que toda mujer pasaba por ese pequeño dolor.

Suavemente la fui penetrando, intentando no hacerla daño. En un inicio me fue difícil controlar mi deseo de satisfacción y no introducirme de un golpe, pero mi amor por ella fue más fuerte que todo eso.

Era estrecha, nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, cuando llegué al final de su húmeda cavidad me quedé quieto mirándola a los ojos y lo que vi me asustó bastante, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas rodándola por las mejillas, pensé en salir de ella, pero sabía que eso sería peor, así que la limpié las lágrimas y la abracé con fuerza mientras la besaba la cabeza.

************************************POV R**********************************

El sentirlo dentro me produjo un dolor inmenso, aunque pronto fue reemplazado por la felicidad más intensa que había conocido, por fin era suya y él mío, lo que tanto había deseado por años, por fin se estaba cumpliendo. Lo amaba con locura y cada vez me daba más cuenta de ello.

- Shinichi...-llamé entre gemidos. Necesitaba que siquiera, no quería que me dejara jamás. Un miedo enorme se apoderó de mí en ese instante, aún sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Y si me deja?, ¿y si sólo quería sexo conmigo? esas y otras preguntas parecidas asaltaban mi cabeza. La inseguridad se hizo cada vez más grande. Comencé a llorar sin poder controlarlo.

- Ran, ¿qué sucede?.-preguntó preocupado. Salió con suavidad de su cuerpo y, a continuación, nos sentó a los dos en la cama.

- Shinichi prométeme que después de esto no me dejarás... necesito que me digas que no es sólo sexo... dime que de verdad me amas.-murmuré entre amargos sollozos

- Ran no pienses eso... prometo que nunca te dejaré sola, koishii...yo te amo, no podría dejarte ni aunque quisiera, no ahora que todo se ha terminado, no ahora que por fin te tengo...-dijo acariciándome el cabello y besándome el rostro. Lo abracé y me permití llorar, él me consoló acariciándome el cabello con suavidad.

***********************************POV S***********************************

No podía creer que ella pensara eso, aunque no la culpaba. Era comprensible que tuviera miedo, después de saber mi desaparición y de decirla que era Conan, la amaba por encima de todo, no volvería a engañarla nunca. Yo me encargaría de hacerla sentir amada y demostrarle que nunca la dejaría. Porque la amaba más que a mi vida, sin ella no podría seguir. Eso lo supe cuando la conocí, aunque tan solo fuésemos unos niños.

- Tranquila... no llores más.-pedí suplicante. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me besó.

De un momento a otro estaba bajo ella. Y ella se movía haciéndome el amor de una forma maravillosa, era mi diosa y nunca la volvería a dejar, era una promesa.

- Ran...-murmuraba entre gemidos.-aishiteru... Ran

- Aishiteru mo...Shinichi...-murmuraba ella, gimiendo de cuando en cuando.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su torso desnudo y húmedo. Los dos estábamos completamente empapados y la temperatura no podía estar más alta. La sentí temblar y un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores se escapó de su garganta. Comprendí que había llegado al clímax, y sonreí complacido.

- Ran... ¿te gustaría probar de otra forma?...es decir...experimentar con alguna otra posición.-murmuré en su oído cuando cayó rendida sobre mi. Ella sonrió.

- Me encantaría, siempre y cuando sea contigo...-dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios. Se levantó, y le indiqué cómo quería que fueran las cosas esta vez, y pensaréis que de donde saqué las posiciones, uno aprende mucho siendo detective, sobre todo con Hattori jejeje. Ella asintió algo nerviosa.

***********************************POV R***********************************

Estaba temblando, nunca pensé que pudiera estar en una posición como esa, era totalmente vergonzoso. Shinichi, suavemente me acarició el pecho para relajarme, mientras con suavidad se introducía en mi cuerpo, cosa que me hizo gemir, con dolor en inicio y después con un placer inmenso.

Shinichi se tumbó sobre mi espalda y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo. Fuertes gemidos salían de mi garganta sin poder evitarlos, cada vez más frecuentes, y los de él no eran menos. Temblores recorrían mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Estaba exhausta. Había alcanzado el clímax ya muchas veces y no podía más.

Volvimos a cambiar de posición, esta vez la típica, pero él sobre mí. Shinichi penetró en mi cuerpo rápidamente, y no se detuvo hasta caer rendido sobre mí. Besó mis labios, mis mejillas, mis párpados, en fin, todo mi rostro, mientras repetía una y otra vez cuanto me amaba. Y yo sonreía, diciendo que lo amaba también.

Desperté cansada y abrazada a mi amado detective. Él dormía placidamente a mi lado, completamente desnudo, y yo sólo llevaba puesta su camisa. Lo abracé y besé sus labios.

- ¿Koishi?...-susurré para despertarlo.

- ¿Ran?...-murmuró asustado, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Sí, koishi, aquí estoy...-él me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi boca.

**********************************************************************

**FIN DEL LEMON**

**********************************************************************

Continuará

Notas finales

¿Os ha gustado el lemon?, sí, pobre Hattori, le he puesto de pervertido pero… que se la va a hacer, espero os haya gustado, por favor dejarme un review que me gusta saber vuestras opiniones.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO REVIEW OS LO AGRADEZCO


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia está escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, así como los personajes pertenecen al gran autor Gosho Aoyama.

Aclaraciones: ************ Cambio de punto de vista

Capítulo IV

Temía que al despertar todo hubiera sido un sueño y me encontrara solo en mi habitación, siendo aún un niño, pero ahí estaba ella, respondiendo mi beso, encendiendo nuevamente las cenizas que quedaran de la noche anterior. Después me levanté, y al sentir algo de frío, recordé que estaba completamente desnudo. Ran me miraba divertida. Me cubrí con una toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo y bajé por mi ropa.

Me vestí en el baño de abajo y subí nuevamente a la habitación de mi Ran. Ella me esperaba con su pijama puesto, sentada en su cama.

- ¿Tienes hambre?.-pregunté sonriendo, acercándome lentamente.

- Un poco...-respondió sonriendo también.

- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?...-pregunté acercándome más a ella, moviéndome en cuatro patas por su cama, como un tigre que va por su presa. Al llegar a ella la tumbé en su cama y la besé tiernamente. Nos levantamos y bajamos a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Al verla tan linda, preparando todo me venció la tentación y la abracé por detrás, besando su cuello suavemente. Ella soltó una risita, dejándose besar. El beso iba subiendo su intensidad, y yo comenzaba a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa. Comencé a bajar por sus hombros, sacándole un poco el pijama. Hasta que de repente llamaron a la puerta.

***************************************POV R*******************************

Agh, la puerta; pensé mientras me acercaba para abrirla, pero de repente me di cuenta que como alguien viera a Shinichi en mi casa a esas horas podría pensar cualquier cosa, pero ya era tarde, Shinichi dejó de besarme el cuello cuando abrí y en la puerta se encontraba Jiro.

- Hey, tú, ¿qué haces aquí?.-dijo Jiro con una mueca de mosqueo en la cara que me hizo reír

- Es que no puedo estar aquí.-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

- Pues no.-contestó muy mosqueado

- Está aquí por que le he invitado yo, ¿algún problema?.-dije con un ligero deje irónico

- Pues sí, él no puede estar aquí, y menos cogerte como te está cogiendo.-eso me mosqueó un poco, entonces me giré y bese a Shinichi muy apasionadamente. Jiro me miró muy mosqueado, pero yo pasé de él y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Jiro le dio un golpe bastante fuerte y esta se volvió a abrir.-pero tú estás tonta o que te pasa, te has acostado con él

- Perdona, pero a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones.-dije yo ya bastante cansada de él

****************************************POV S******************************

Ran ya se estaba desesperando así que decidí intervenir

- Ella ya es mayor y si me quiere a mí déjala en paz, yo la amo, no pienso dejar que alguien como tú se interponga entre nosotros.-dije yo bastante cansado de ese tipo

- Ran, así que le prefieres a él antes que a mí, dime que este tío miente

- No miente, yo nunca te he querido, eso te lo has inventado tú.-dijo bastante molesta

- De acuerdo, hoy me voy, díselo a tu padre cuando venga.-dijo bastante cabreado, pero aún así se fue.

Nosotros volvimos a entrar en casa de mi Ran, y al entrar decidí preguntarla algo mientras desayunábamos.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?.-dije algo nervioso

- Claro.-dijo mientras me sonreía

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-pregunté bajando la vista

- Sí, claro que quiero.-dijo mientras me abrazaba, al separarse la puse un anillo.

**************************************POV R********************************

No podía creérmelo, me había preguntado que si me quería casar con él, pues claro que quería, como no iba a querer. Al día siguiente se lo dijimos a mis padres y a los suyos, todos se alegraron excepto mi padre, al que le parecía muy mal.

Al mes nos casamos y celebramos la boda entre amigos y familiares, nada demasiado exuberante, aunque nos costó convencer a Yukiko de que nada de prensa. Ahora tenemos un niño al que llamamos Shinji, es igual de inteligente que su padre, y además, le encanta el fútbol. Shinichi y él juegan casi todos los sábados, Shinichi sigue siendo el mejor detective de Japón como dice él, por eso se sigue peleando con Hattori, pero son algo más maduros. Yo soy profesora de karate, como era de esperar. Shinji ya tiene cinco años, y está guapísimo. Yo esta tarde no tenía clases y estaba con Shinji en el parque, y al volver a casa.

- Mama, Shiori me ha invitado a dormir hoy en su casa, ¿puedo ir?, seré bueno.-dijo mi niño con cara de perrito desvalido

- Aissh, no se, cuando venga tú padre se lo dices, a ver que opina él, aunque por mi vale, pero tienes que ser bueno

- De acuerdo.-al llegar Shinichi Shinji fue corriendo a contárselo, y él aceptó.

***********************************POV S***********************************

Nada más llegar a casa, mi hijo se acercó y me dijo que si se podía quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga, a lo que le dije que sí, además así podría estar con Ran tranquilamente, que lo deseaba con todas mis ansias.

Después de cenar llevé a Shinji a casa de su amiga y después al llegar a casa Ran estaba terminando de limpiar lo de la cena, yo la abracé por la espalda sorprendiéndola

- Hola, koishii.-la dije suavemente al oído

- Hola, ya has dejado a Shinji.-me dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme

- Sí, y espero que no estés muy cansada.-pregunté con un tono bastante pícaro

- Sinceramente.-dijo mientras me abrazaba el cuello.-no tengo ni gota de sueño.

Al escuchar eso la cogí en brazos y la subí a nuestra habitación mientras nos besábamos. Al llegar la tumbé en la cama y me puse sobre ella, mientras mis manos bajan lo suficiente su bata para revelarme sus preciosos hombros y parte de sus pechos, abandono la acción de besar sus suaves labios, para bajar un poco y detenerme en su cuello, noto como sus preciosas manos se posan en mi cuello pidiendo que acelere mi paso, noto como su precioso cuerpo va llenándose de una fina capa de sudor producido por su excitación.  
Sus manos están en la parte superior de mi camisa, terminando de desabrochar sus botones, miro a mi Ran, noto que la tiene en sus manos y la tira bastante lejos de la cama. Sigo besando su cuello.

El resto de la noche pasó entre besos y gemidos placenteros por parte de los dos.

...

- Shinichi…-susurró suavemente después de besar la punta de mi nariz, yo sonreí y apreté mis labios contra los suyos.

- Te amo.- le dije mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho, sintiendo su calor corporal, mientras el sueño llegaba a mi. Sabía que las palabras eran innecesarias pero me gustaba decirlas.

- Yo también te amo…mucho.-me dijo con un bostezo, cayendo presa del sueño. La lluvia para ese entonces había acabado de caer y las estrellas nuevamente se dejaban ver en el cielo. Pensando en Ran y deseando que nunca llegara el día, el sueño se apodero de mí.

Y así después de tanto sufrimiento empezaron una nueva vida.

FIN

Notas finales

Aquí tenéis el final, en un inicio pensé en ponerle un epílogo pero no me gustó la idea, pues con este final creo que hay bastante. Espero os haya gustado mi fic y que me sigáis dejando review por favor, de esa manera podré ir mejorando a la hora de escribir, aunque este fic tiene unos cuantos añitos, pero siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo de una cosa de hace años.


End file.
